Angel In Plaid?
by Toxic-Neon
Summary: The crime lab gets a new CSI, No body really suspected what kind of trouble they were getting themselves into. Summary is poop.. first fic.


Disclaimer- So yeah, I do not own anything not CSI or any bands I may list… I do own my OC though.. so yeah

"SHIT I'M SO SCREWED! First fucking day on the job and I still forget to set the fucking clock" cried a very distressed looking woman, who looked like a blur running around a room throwing on clothes and running out the door.

'Fucking ace Piper, you've been here for only two days and you wake up late for your first day of work… damn, I wish I had money for a fucking car, a bike, a fucking unicycle for Christ's sake.' Said Piper not realizing she was actually speaking out loud.. very out loud.

Her eye started twitching when people kept giving her looks, she sped up her walk to hopefully get away from the looks and actually get to work on time. 'okay, walk straight down 23rd and turn left on 98th… okay where the fuck is 98th?' Piper thought. 'Oh there you are you little bastard! Okay so cross the street here, and then just turn down 98th and look for the brown building 125? Meh, seems simple enough… lets do it!... Okay I need to stop talking to myself I scare myself sometimes'.

She slowed her walk and stopped at a cross walk. 'Come on… turn the little dude guy walking already!' Soon the light changed and she began walking again, only to stop half way along the cross walk, when she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye from a distance. She swiftly turned around to catch sight of a black sports car speeding down the road.

It seemed other drivers and pedestrians had noticed, for they cleared the cross walk and the drivers were honking there horns at the car, which didn't seemed to be fazed by it at all.

Making sure everyone was a good distance away at the side of the road Piper began moving quickly to get out of the way as well, when frantic screams could be heard from behind her.

"OH MY SOME ONE HELP HIM!" "SIR MOVE!" she turned around to see some guy walk across the street in front of her head down, obviously having no idea there was a car speeding right at him. 'well obviously he has headphones on! The fucking tard!'

Piper looked around and seeing what looked like everyone looking on in horror at this poor guy who was going to be turned into a damn pancake before their very eyes. "Oh fuck this shit!" She cried and without much of a look around she started to run back onto the road.

Greg POV

'Damn car, just had to break down the day I'm running late, Grissom is going to kill me'

I was walking along 23rd and decided to bust out my headphones and started to blast Marilyn Manson, really who do I have to pay attention too? With that thought I turned it up a little louder. Now I couldn't even hear my one self think..Yeah this is the life.

I soon came to a cross walk which looked like it would be turning red soon, oh well I'm late as it is, I can make it.

I quickly moved from the side walk and started across the road with my head down. I could've sworn I heard people yelling, probably for their kids to behave or something. I continued my venture to the other side of the road when I caught a glimpse of something fast and black. I turned my head slightly to see a black car hurdling right towards me. I had no time to move out of the way.

'Well at least I wont be late for work anymore more' I thought grimly. It felt as if time was coming to a slow pace, there I was caught like a deer in the headlights, just waiting for the pain. When I felt something else. Something rammed into my side, shoving me and whatever or whoever it was to the ground.

It happened in one swift movement, I'm just about to die, right in the way of a speeding car, and the next I'm lying underneath someone, staring into the most peculiar but gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. Damn, this day just keeps getting better. What a story this will make.

End POV

­­­­­­­­

Wooooooohoooooooooo

So this is my first fic yo….. tell me how it was hahaha if it's crappy tell me.. but don't be to harsh

Cause that's not fun. Anywho hopefully I can see how to work this damned thing and put another chapter on!

Until then,

Toxic-Neon


End file.
